


If We Never Talk About It

by Salomeia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 4x01, Age Regression/De-Aging, De-Aged Derek, Episode Tag, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salomeia/pseuds/Salomeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack's trying to get back home in one piece, but Stiles smelling like Derek confuses things even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Stiles/Malia is pretty much what we saw on the show. However, the focus of this fic is on Sterek. Hope it makes more sense after you've read this.
> 
> Unbeta'd again. Sorry guys.
> 
> My [tumblr](http://salomeia.tumblr.com/), you're welcome to drop by. :)

"Stop staring at him," Malia hisses at Derek and leans over Stiles as if considering whether to attack the other boy or not. "He's mine!"

"Whoa," Stiles says and tries to gently press her back as Derek snorts from his other side. 

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm allowed to look and also, he doesn't smell like he's yours." Derek rises his other eyebrow and leans back, shoulders relaxed as if showing her and everyone he's not threatened by her. 

She makes a small aborted lunge towards him, but stops suddenly and tilts her head like she's listening to something. 

That's enough for Stiles. "Okay, okay! Guys! What the hell?" He snaps, just as Scott comes back to the table with Lydia. Kira's on the other side all by herself, while Malia, Stiles and Derek sit on the other with Stiles in the middle. 

They'd stopped at the first diner they'd found after crossing the border, finally feeling like they can relax a little bit.

"What's going on?" Scott sighs, long suffering. Clearly not in the mood to settle any ruffled feathers, or furs really, in this case. They're all tired, but Derek and Malia's weird behaviour had started almost right after they had all crammed in to the jeep.

"How can you not get along, you don't even know each other?" Lydia asks as she's looking over the menu. "Is it a scent thing?" 

Judging by Derek's flinch, she's on the right track. Of course she is, she's Lydia.

Then abruptly he's the one who's leaning over Stiles, smiling at Malia in a very assholish Derek-y sort of manner, despite his softer, younger features. "If anything," he says, "he's mine. I can smell it too."

"Derek!" Scott barks angrily. "Sit down."

For a second there it looks like Derek's going to challenge Scott, all muscles tense. But just as quickly he sits back, probably realizing that trying to fight an Alpha isn't going to make things any better or make him feel any less freaked out. They had only explained the bare minimum to him, telling what year this was, that he had been de-aged, but Derek wasn't stupid. He knew it was more than that. His Alpha, his mother, should've come for him, that she hadn't... He didn't want to think about it. He was scared to. It was better to focus on other things, like the fact that this stranger carried an undercurrent of his scent. 

"And Malia, you too. Stop it! We don't need any extra attention." Scott scowls as Malia growls at Derek. "Let's just order something so we can leave."

Back in the car they almost start a fight about who can sit in the front seat as Stiles drives. It's stupid, and yet, Stiles smells like Derek. Like no matter what else is going on, they know each other. There's a connection. They have a connection. And it's something in this world he knows nothing about.

Finally Lydia's driving (give me the car keys, you morons) with Scott next to her and a very cranky Stiles in the back seat, grumbling as Derek and Malia sit on the either side of him, and Kira next to Malia.

It's quiet at first, then Malia asks, her claws lengthening. "You never mentioned anyone else."

Stiles breathes through his nose loudly, "There's not anyone else. Derek and I aren't dating or anything. I haven't even seen him in ages."

The victorious glance Malia sends Derek's way sets his teeth on edge and it's so, so ridiculous, because he doesn't even know this person. But he still can't keep quiet, it seems important to say, "My scent must've seeped into you during a long period of time, then."

Derek shrugs like he doesn't care and looks out of the window seeing nothing but darkness. He tries not to let it consume his thoughts, but it's hard. He tries to control his heart beat which seems to want to start thudding faster and faster the closer they get Beacon Hills. He wonders if werewolves can get a heart attack. He's so focused in himself that it takes a moment for him to notice fingers sliding back and forth against the back of his hand in a soothing rhythm. He looks to his side, at Stiles. 

Stiles glances at him, awkwardly. Malia's head's bent on his shoulder, she's fast asleep. "You look like you're going to jump out of your skin, just calm down."

"Not exactly easy," Derek replies, but still tries to relax a little, lets Stiles' moving fingers center him, his kinda, sorta, maybe-not-really familiar scent distract him.

It's quiet and there's a little daylight on the horizon as Derek startles awake. He bends his neck a little, feeling a little crick on his neck from sleeping in a bad position, but it's gone in seconds. He looks at Stiles, who's surprisingly also awake, his brown eyes half lidded. Derek can't help the butterflies he feels in his stomach as he watches the other boy languidly stretch. He really hopes his older self knows Stiles better, and he must. It gives him hope that the future isn't all bleak.

Suddenly, he has to know.

"Stiles," he whispers. 

"Mmm?"

"Do you know why you smell like me?" He asks, stills to hear the answer.

Stiles whips his head to face him. "No!" He says quickly, too quickly, by the look of regret on his face. They stare at each other, until Stiles looks up, his hands covering his face.

Derek smiles. Stiles lied.


	2. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They tell Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing, slowly, but surely! Sorry this has taken so long.
> 
> I also love concrit, please don't be afraid to give me fb.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblin'](http://salomeia.tumblr.com/)

Derek wraps his arms around himself as the jeep comes to stop in front of the McCall house. Scott turns around from his seat to look at him, probably smelling his anxiousness. 

They had already dropped off everyone else. Well, Lydia had driven herself straight to home first, thrown keys to Scott's head and told them that she'd scream at anyone who dared to bother her in the next 12 hours. Kind of a weird thing to threaten someone with, Derek had thought, but what does he know. Next Scott had driven them to Kira's house and then to Malia's. 

At first Malia had refused to step out of the car, but had relented when Stiles had come to stand outside as well. She had hugged him and glared at Derek over his shoulder. The way Stiles had petted her hair had made Derek feel weirdly unbalanced, but he didn't want to dwell on it. Couldn't, really, because somehow even the air smelled odd. He was in Beacon Hills, but it didn't feel like home and it scared him. 

For a moment he thought about running. He wanted to see his mom and dad, his sisters and his family, but Scott had told him not to. He'd said that they'd explain everything and just be patient for a little while longer. Patient, right. Not exactly his forte and Stiles snorting at that had made him feel a bit better. At least someone knew him.

Finally they'd got back on the road with Stiles gleefully driving. Derek sat on the back alone, already missing his comforting scent.

"Derek? You all right there, man?" Scott asks.

Derek shrugs and looks at house. Not very big, not as big as their house in the preserve. 

"Chatty, aren't you?" Stiles quips as he takes off his seat belt and steps out of the car, Scott doing the same.

Slowly Derek follows their lead, still not saying anything. 

"C'mon," Scott says and they go inside. Derek stops at the door, and considers bolting again. Why is he here anyway? This is not where he should be, he should be at home. He should go see his Alpha. Mom. Everything smells wrong and he _has_ to go home. 

He takes a step backwards, only to bump into Scott, who slungs his arm over his shoulders. "Derek," he says gently. Derek hates him, tries to shrug his arm off, but Scott tightens his grip. "Derek," he repeats, but this time his voice almost echoes, it's not loud, but there's something that screams Alpha to him. Instinctively he tilts his head a little, and lets Scott lead him to the living room where Stiles is already waiting. 

Derek slumps next to Stiles on the couch.

He's silent as Scott goes to another room, decides not to say anything else until they tell him more. Let him go. 

"We have a good reason to do this, okay." Stiles says, scares him out of his thoughts. 

Derek refuses to acknowledge him, still doesn't say anything even as that already familiar, heady scent wafts into his nose.  
"I see that bitchy aloofness isn't a new thing." 

Derek can't help himself. "What?"

"Oh, it speaks."

"Shut up, what do you mean?

"Nothing." Stiles looks awkward. "It's nothing."

Derek feels his blood starting to boil. "You're keeping things from me! You think I'm stupid? You think I don't know there's something wrong? Tell me!"

Scott sits on the other side of him, but keeping his distance. He sighs and says, "We'll tell you, don't worry. We just wanted to be in a better place than the jeep."

"Yeah, we don't want any big freak outs in a car, especially in Roscoe. That way lies death, disability and wrecked cars." Stiles mutters.

Derek can't help it, he feels scared despite somehow originally having thought it wasn't that bad. He had kind of taken it as an adventure with Stiles' scent making things easier, but now his words only make things worse and Derek more anxious. He twists his fingers in his lap, when Scott lays a hand on top of his. "It's okay, Derek. Just let us explain," he starts. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry Derek. I didn't mean anything by it," Stiles says too, and leans against Derek side, sounding genuine, his heartbeat staying steady. It somehow easies the pressure on Derek's chest and he nods, waiting for them to continue.

*

Derek sits on the couch in stunned silence. He's not sure how he's feeling.

"Are you all right?" Scott asks, and Derek answers by jumping up, suddenly knowing he can't stay still for a another second.

"I have to go," he utters, before running out, well aware that Scott's letting him go. He hears Stiles' voice saying faintly, "Why the fuck you let him go?" Before that too fades and it's just him running as fast as he can towards something. He's not thinking until he finds himself standing where their house used to be. Used to be. 

He wants to throw up. He wants to scream. 

Instead he falls on his knees and sobs.

He's not sure how long he's been there, when he hears an engine rumbling. It takes a while before he can will himself to move, and by then he's already smelling Stiles.

"Hey," the other boy says from behind Derek. He wipes his eyes furiously, not wanting Stiles to see his break down.  
"Scott says I should give you space, and maybe I should I don't know. I know I didn't want anybody consoling me when my mom died, but somehow I feel like you're different. You're used to... people," Stiles babbles and it almost makes Derek want to smile. Almost. He turns around slowly, keeping his eyes on the ground, knowing the redness will disappear soon.

"You're mom's dead?" Derek says without meaning to and more guesses than sees Stiles nodding.

"Yeah," he says shuffling his feet. "You wanna go?"

That almost makes Derek burst into tears again. "I don't have anywhere to go." He tries his hardest to keep his voice steady.

"Dude, you can come to my place or Scott's." Stiles clearly hesitates, before continuing. "You also have your own place."

Derek's eyes widen. Somehow that hadn't even crossed his mind. _He has his own place._ He's an adult, technically. He should go to his place. Reluctantly he goes to the passenger side and leans against the door. "Yeah, I guess... I guess you should take me to my place then."

Stiles eyes him across the hood. "Yeah... I don't think so."

Derek blinks. "No, I'm good. I can...," but Stiles interrupts him.

"Listen. How about you stay with me or Scott for tonight? We can go to your place tomorrow, together. All of us, okay? I know Scott didn't intend to let you stay the night by yourself. He'd kill me."

If Derek's honest, he feels relieved, so he just nods and gets inside. 

They haven't driven very far when Stiles glances at him. "So, where do ya wanna stay?"

Derek busies himself by playing with the car radio. He only now realizes he doesn't know any of the songs they play. I wonders if Nickelback and Linkin Park are still performing as he fiddles between stations, feeling soothed as he hears something he recognizes, Metallica. 

He clears his throat and tries for nonchalant shrug, willing himself to not blush. "Yeah, whatever, you know, but. Maybe your place?"

The smile he gets from Stiles makes the knot in his stomach get a littler smaller and he wonders if this is a good time to ask about his scent. He looks at Stiles' profile as he drives and carefully scents the air. It's the weirdest thing, the way his own scent is mixed in with Stiles. It's not very noticeable, but it's definitely there. It makes Derek feel safe even though he knows he should be a little wary at least. He knows he's always been too trusting, it's something his mother has warned him about. He doesn't know these people at all, but he just can't help it. Stiles smells like there's somewhere he belongs after all and it feels good. Still though, he should be more careful. Somehow it feels imperative.

He contemplates a little, then asks. "Are you set to destroy me and/or my pack?"

"What?" Stiles huffs incredulously. "No!"

"Okay," Derek says, relaxing a little as Stiles' heartbeat stays calm.

Stiles looks at him quickly after they've turned to a smaller street. "Dude, I swear to God, we just want to help you and I'll answer any questions you might have when we're at my house."

"And we're there, here, in my house that is." Stiles says after a few minutes when they're parked in front of a two storey house and jumps out, a bright spots of red high on his cheeks.

"Cool," Derek says quietly, feeling kind of charmed, and walks after Stiles inside the house, trying not to act too nervous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek comes to stay at Stiles' place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to update. I'm gonna finish this, so don't worry. Thank you so much for all your comments and kudoses, they definitely keep me motivated! I'm really happy you all like my little fic.

"Mi casa es su casa," Stiles says as they get inside, throwing his arm in a wide graceless arc. "You want something to drink?"

"Sure," Derek says and follows Stiles into the kitchen. 

Stiles bangs the fridge open with too much force, and gleefully singsongs, "well, we have water, coke and beer, buuut since you're a youngun now, you can't have beer."

"It doesn't do anything to me though," Derek points out, just because he can and smirks wanly.

"We don't serve alcohol to minors in this house, Mr. Hale," Stiles says sounding like he's quoting someone. 

"Your dad?" Derek asks, eyebrow raised.

"Uh huh," Stiles shakes his head. "He's the town sheriff."

"Oh," Derek says flatly. "Stilinski."

"Yeah," Stiles answers, even though Derek wasn't asking.

"I remember him. He was a deputy." Derek tries not to show how punched in the gut he feels yet again.

Stiles just nods. "So, water or coke? Or hey, milk!"

Derek steels himself, then frowns. "Do we still have Dr Pepper?"

"This isn't Star Trek, dude! Yes."

"Well, who knows what's up now."

"You're just being overly dramatic." Stiles jibs lightly, hoping Derek takes it in the spirit it was intended. 

Derek gives him a weak grin, obviously getting it. "Mountain Dew?"

"Yuck, but still sold all over the place."

"Sprite?"

"Dude, seriously."

"Stop calling me dude!"

Stiles gives Derek an unimpressed look and takes out a couple of cokes. "You hungry?"

Derek shrugs. "I could eat."

Stiles orders a pizza as they have pretty much nothing food related in the house at the moment. He can only imagine the amount greasy food his dad has stuffed himself with while he was away. He makes a mental note to interrogate him as soon as possible.

Stiles almost tells Derek that they should go to his room while waiting for the pizza, but then realizes what a massively bad idea that would be.

"So, let's go check what TV has to offer," he says instead, trying to stay relaxed. Calm. Derek follows him and slumps on the couch. 

Stiles channel surfs until he realizes something. "Holy shit, dude. You don't know about Netflix streaming! Or the new Playstations! And Xbox, Wii! Ooh and Xbox One!" 

He turns to look at Derek excitedly and then deflates in the face on Derek's blank stare. "Those are thing now. You played, right? You only remember like PS2?" He rubs the back of his neck self-consciously and flushes a little. "It's nothing, it's stupid."

Derek feels something flutter in his chest at the sight of Stiles' embarrassment and without thinking reaches out his hand to touch Stiles' arm. "It's cool. Yeah I.. played." Thinking about him playing games with his cousins and Laura and Peter hits him hard though and he sits back, even if that's the opposite what he wants to do. The only familiar scent is Stiles' Stilesness and right now he just wants to curl up to it, in it. Press his face in the junction of Stiles' neck and let it sooth him.

Instead he presses his face to his knees and tries to breathe. Just breathe. Maybe it's because he's so focused on breathing or because Stiles smells like home that he doesn't notice him until Stiles' hand curls around his shoulders. 

"Hey, man, I'm so sorry. I didn't meant to.." Stiles begins, but Derek shakes his head. They fall silent and somehow Derek ends up just where he wanted to, face pressed against Stiles shirt, breathing him in, in long, deep breaths. They stay like that until the door bell rings. The sound makes Derek jump and retreat as much as he can, but Stiles gives him a crooked little smile and gentle push against his shoulder. "Hey, none of that, okay?

Derek nods and feels off-balance, partly because a part of him seems to think Stiles' behaviour is too nice, like they don't usually sit on couches and cuddle. Not that they were cuddling now, well, much at least. He files this away and watches as Stiles gets the money and pays the pizza.

*

"That was good," Derek says after wolfing down about two thirds of the family sized pizza. He hadn't realized he was this hungry.

"Uh huh. I could tell," Stiles says drily and Derek feels a genuine smile tug his lip for the first time since the revelation.

It's true, Derek thinks, that everything feels better with a full stomach. He's also not sure if he should tell Stiles that he feels a little bit dissociated. Like this isn't actually happening, or is happening, but he's actually watching everything from afar. It's not making him afraid, though. He actually feels calmer. He's not sure how to explain any of it so he decides to stay quiet for the time being. 

"What now?" Derek asks. "Is your dad gonna be home soon?"

"No, he texted that he's pulling a double shift."

"Convenient," Derek says.

Stiles shrugs. "We're gonna have to explain you to him anyway."

"Maybe I turn back in the night?" Derek suggests and Stiles looks alarmed.

"You think so? You feel.. changey?"

"Dunno," Derek shrugs. 

"Right," Stiles says as he picks up the empty pizza box and heads to the kitchen. Derek follows him and stays in the doorway watching Stiles.

Stiles lets out a little startled sound when he turns around and finds Derek standing there. "Good to know you've always been creepy," he says, but his words have no bite. Derek quirks his eyebrow.

"I'm just standing here."

"Yeah, you are. It's what you do apparently." 

"Standing?" Derek asks just to be an asshole. "It is what I do, yes."

"Okay, smart guy. Want coffee or something?" Stiles says mildly without taking the bait. For some reason it makes Derek suspicious.

"No. I'm pretty tired," he says. "It's been a long day." An understatement really, but he does kind of want to hit the hay. He's pretty sure he can't sleep, but he wants a quiet, safe place where he can just be. 

"Yeah, of course." Stiles walks past him to the stairs. "You can sleep in the guest bedroom," he says over his shoulder quickly and then runs up the stairs. 

Derek leaps the first couple of steps, before coming to a halt. It's that scent again. Faint, but there. He can clearly smell it now. He takes the stairs slowly, afraid of toppling over if he runs like he wants to.

Stiles heads to what's presumably the guest bedroom, but Derek follows his nose to the closed door of Stiles' room. He stands there for a second listening Stiles chatting something about the linens, thinking Derek's just behind him, before making the decision. He has a feeling Stiles wouldn't tell him what's going on until much later and Derek has to know now. 

He opens the door and reels back at the strong scent of _them_ that wraps itself around Derek.

Only then, it seems, Stiles realizes Derek's not with him as Derek hears a muffled yip and racing footsteps.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out... sorta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally realized where I wanted to go with this story. Sorry this too has taken forever to update, but better late than never, right? Concrit and feedback in general is very much welcome!

"Oh shit, you weren't supposed to come here!" Stiles barks as he gets close. Derek looks at him dazedly from beside his bed.

"Wha..," he tries to say, but falls headfirst to the bed and proceeds to starfish there, nose buried in the sheets.

"Right," Stiles says to no one really, because Derek's not listening. No, he's humping the bed, which is just great. Great.

Come to think of it, the whole thing was ridiculous. Why did he think trying to hide _this_ from Derek was a good idea in the first place? God, it's like his strategy-mindness left the building the same time Derek somehow got younger. Then a thought hits Stiles. What if the spell or whatever that did this to Derek also affects him through their _bond _? What if he too is compromised. Oh man, he really hadn't thought this through. At all. Maybe he should've told Scott about this thing when they found Derek. Maybe, shoulda, coulda. It's pointless to think about that now.__

__"Derek?" He tries._ _

__"Hmmm-mmm," is all he gets from a blissed out werewolf and Stiles throws his hands in the air._ _

__"Okay," he says to the air again and sits carefully on the side of the bed. "I think your strong reaction to this is probably because suddenly you find yourself with no bonds of any kind, no pack bonds, no alpha bonds and then boom, there's this. So, yeah, I can imagine it's quite the head rush. But, Derek, could you maybe try to like, I dunno, sober up a little bit?" He grabs the other guy's leg, trying to get his attention, which actually works a little bit too well._ _

__Derek turns to look at him, eyes glowing, and basically tackles him on the bed._ _

__"Right," Stiles sighs as Derek noses right to the source, his neck and proceeds to _licking_ him and scenting him and pressing his whole face and body against him. Oh God, it's so good. They hadn't let themselves to do this since that first time. They had just slept platonically in the same bed a few times, the last time a couple of months ago before the nogitsune stuff got really bad. Cuddling was not a part of their agreement, but Stiles hadn't realized how much he had needed this, the closeness, _the scent of Derek_ until this very moment, and he closes his eyes for a second, except.. except. This isn't right. The scent isn't quite right, there's something missing. _ _

__This isn't his Derek._ _

__Stiles opens his eyes. "Der'k," he grits out. "Derek!"_ _

__"Stiles," Derek mumbles and raises his face from Stiles' neck. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asks, face so happy and content Stiles can't do anything except smile at him and run his fingers through his hair. "I didn't want to freak you out," he says, a half truth, and lets Derek press his cheek to his chest._ _

__It only takes a moment after that. One second the weight on his body is heavy, but not too bad and the next, it grows heavier, larger. The arms awkwardly wrapped around him turn bigger. The hold around him tightens for a moment, until it lets go and a full sized, older Derek stumbles back almost falling on his ass._ _

__They stare at each other._ _

__"Hi," Stiles says. "Long time no see."_ _

__"Shut up, Stiles." Derek says without heat and drops down on the side of the bed, head buried in his hands._ _

__Stiles taps his fingers together, counting, as is his habit now, trying to give Derek time to adjust. But, well, he's impatient in the best of days. He pokes Derek, not wanting to admit how much he just wants to touch him. "You okay?"_ _

__Derek lowers his hands a little bit to peer at Stiles before sitting up straight. "Not really," he grunts wearily._ _

__It was a stupid question anyway, so Stiles just nods and goes to sit on his computer chair. He almost jumps when abruptly Derek continues._ _

__"How does it smell so much like us in here? I haven't been here in ages."_ _

__Stiles full on blushes. It's so sudden he's sure he almost feels a head rush. The red travels from his face to his neck to his chest. He's sure he's red all over as he sputters, trying to find words in the face of Derek's judgemental eyebrows. "It lingers?" He finally suggests hopefully, eyes large._ _

__The eyebrows talk again. "No it doesn't."_ _

__Stiles' shoulders slump and he can't look at Derek as he admits the truth. "I stole some of your clothes."_ _

__"My clothes?"_ _

__Stiles girds his loins so to speak and goes for the truth. "Yeah, after the nogitsune I was feeling pretty unbalanced and I really needed.." He flounders for a moment, not wanting say he needed Derek and instead opts for, "I needed to be grounded, so I.. you gave me a key to the loft so I went and took some clothes."_ _

__"From the hamper?"_ _

__"Of course," what's there to deny. There's no scent that lingers in clean clothes. At least not enough for Stiles' nose._ _

__He waits for Derek's swift and thorough rebuttal of his actions, and almost falls from his chair when Derek says, "I'm sorry I wasn't here."_ _

__"You were kidnapped!"_ _

__"That's true." Derek seems to consider that and then tilts his head. "You got a girlfriend."_ _

__"No," Stiles says. "She's.. I met her in the Eichen House."_ _

__"I know."_ _

__"You do?"_ _

__"I could smell her on you."_ _

__Weirdly Stiles' stomach sinks, he wants to yell we have an agreement, but manages to only guiltily murmur "it wasn't like that."_ _

__Derek doesn't answer, only shrugs and stands up. "I should go."_ _

__"No!" Stiles shouts without meaning to. "I mean, I think you should stay. Here."_ _

__"Here, here?"_ _

__"Yes," Stiles says._ _

__"What about your girlfriend?"_ _

__"She's not my girlfriend."_ _

__"She sure acted like one."_ _

__"Yeah," Stiles flounders. "I.. but, it's not, she's not.. She's not my girlfriend, she's just very instinctual. She was a coyote."_ _

__"What?"_ _

__"A werecoyote."_ _

__"Stiles, you're not making any sense."_ _

__"She got stuck as a coyote, she just recently managed to change back to human."_ _

__Derek frowns. "I think you should clear things up with her if you don't want to be with her."_ _

__"I will, I am!" Stiles nods frantically. "But I think it would a lot of good for both of us if you stayed here tonight."_ _

__Derek doesn't put up a fight. "Okay," he only says quietly and starts to peel off his way too tight clothes. Jesus how the hell Stiles hadn't noticed those before. He goes to grab Derek's tee he had accidentally washed with some of his own clothes and throws it to Derek. He takes the raised eyebrow with poise and changes quickly to his nightclothes._ _

__"You remember where everything is," he asks as Derek goes to bathroom._ _

__"Yeah."_ _

__When Stiles comes back from his turn he finds Derek sound asleep in his bed. Carefully he gets in, trying not to disturb Derek, already feeling himself starting to relax. He turns the face Derek and gently touches his arm before sleep pulls him in too._ _


End file.
